Dbz Heroes in Fairy Tail
by Corey02195157
Summary: Goku and Vegeta got suck up in a portal and join a guild called Fairy tail I suck at summarys Goku/MASS harem Vegeta/MASS harem Lemons in the future Just doing this for fun
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Hey **guys it Corey here I'm doing a crossover with my two favorite anime shows DBZ and Fairy tail now...**

 **Vegeta kick the door down:Corey what the hell are you sending me and K** **akarot?**

 **Goku enter in:Yeah.**

 **I'm sending you two Fairy Tail.**

 **Vegeta:I'm not doing it until make me stronger than Kakarot.**

 **Alright here a deal you and Goku be equal.**

 **Vegeta:Hmm...deal.**

 **Oh yeah you and Goku we have new forms here there are** Kaioken 1-Infinity,Super Saiyan 1-6,Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6,Super Saiyan God 1-6,Super Saiyan Blue 1-6,Super Saiyan Rose 1-6,Super Saiyan Purple 1-6,Super Saiyan White 1-6,Golden Form,True Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6,True Legendary Ssj God 1-6,True Legendary Ssj Blue 1-6,True Legendary Ssj Rose 1-6,True Legendary Ssj Purple 1-6,True Legendary Ssj White 1-6,True Legendary Golden Form,Ultra Super Saiyan 1-6,Ultra Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6,Ultra Ssj God 1-6,Ultra Ssj Blue 1-6,Ultra Ssj Rose 1-6,Ultra Ssj Purple 1-6,Ultra Ssj White 1-6,Ultra Golden Form,Perfected Super Saiyan 1-6,Perfected Legendary Super Saiyan 1-6,Perfected Ssj God 1-6,Perfected Ssj Blue 1-6,Perfected Ssj Rose 1-6,Perfected Super Saiyan Purple 1-6,Perfected Ssj White 1-6,Perfected Golden Form,Master Ultra Instinct,Ultra Instinct(Omen),Mystic Form

 **Goku and Vegeta: ALRIGHT!**

 **Who want to do a disclaimer for me?**

 **Lucy entered into the room:I DO IT!**

 **Alright..**

 **Disclaimer:Corey do not own fairy tail or dbz they belong to there respective owners.**

 **Oh yeah this takes place 10 trillions years after gt and after the tenrou come back.**

 **Now onto to the story.**

* * *

Dbz universe

We see two Saiyans training(I'm not good describe people appearance so I gonna say they names Goku at the end of dbz Vegeta at the end of dbz) they both was in ssj 3 with bruises and cuts

"Take this Kakorot FINAL FLASH!"Vegeta yelled

"KAMEHAMEHA 10x!"Goku yelled

The beams clash with so much power

It was equal then Vegeta had enough of this he went Ssj 4 and so did Goku

It was about to come to a final but then a portal open

"A portal?!."Goku said

"The hell?!"Vegeta said

It was pulling them

They trying running but it was too strong

And it suck them into it

* * *

Fairy Tail Universe

"It so boring!"Natsu said

"Aye!"Happy said

"I wish something interesting will happen."Lucy said

BOOM

CRASH

"QUICK EVERYBODY OUTSIDE!"Makarov yelled

The Fairy Tail guild rushed outside too found a 60 ft crater

Goku and Vegeta wake up.

"Where are we kakarot?"Vegeta asked

"I don't know."Goku said

"Hey look there people up there."Vegeta said

"Let go ask them questions."Goku said

As they both vanished appear in front them

The guild was surprised that they couldn't see them move.

"Who are you? What do you want?"Erza asked

"Hold on we're not enemies."Goku said

"Yeah we are not enemies...we are just here to ask questions."Vegeta said

"Alright ask away."Erza said

"First off where are we?"Vegeta asked

"You in Kingdom of Fiore,and right now you are in a town called Magnolia."Erza said

"Huh...I never heard a town called Magnolia."Goku said

"Yeah me either."Vegeta said

"Any way I'm in a guild called Fairy Tail."Erza said

"What a guild?"Goku asked

After five half minutes explaining a guild.

"Ok we like to join."Goku said cheerfully

"WHAT?" Everyone said

"Yeah we do."Vegeta said

"But you be in D rank."Makarov said

"Oh then you haven't seen what we capable of."Goku said as a white Aura surrender around him

They were amazed that Goku power was stronger than dragons or even gods

"Kaioken x100."Goku said"Kaioken double up your power but it put a has stain in your body."Goku said as he entered his Super Saiyan state.

"This is a super saiyan it increases my power 50 fold it is unlocked by intense emotions."Goku said

As Goku power raise "This Super Saiyan 2."As Goku enter ssj 3"This is Suer Saiyan but I'm not done yet."Goku said As he start entering in ssj4 the sky went purple lighting flashing everywhere the Earthland shaking

"Is this supposed to happened?"Lucy asked with fear in her voice

"Yes."Vegeta answered

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Goku yelled at the top his lungs as he was finished he was ssj4"This is Super Saiyan 4."Goku said with a deep voice

As Goku went back to his base form

"So what do you think?"Goku questioned them

They were stunned at Goku power his power were than they think

"Y-you may join...Mira give them their guild stamps."Makarov said

"Where do you want it?"Mirajane asked

"Orange on my left shoulder."Goku said

"Blue on right shoulder."Vegeta said

As they received their guild stamps

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."Makarov said

As cheers break out

Goku and Vegeta can already tell...that they was gonna enjoy this guild

* * *

 **Alright done with first chapter.**

 **Vegeta:Hey why you didn't let me do it?**

 **Because you would've went Ssj God.**

 **Vegeta:Tch.**

 **Anyway that all for now...stay tune for the next chapter.**

 **And goodbye**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter 2.**

 **Goku:So what are you doing in this chapter?**

 **I actually don't know.**

 **Vegeta:It better good.**

 **Does it have to be good?**

 **Vegeta:Do you have a problem?**

 **N-no.**

 **Vegeta:Good.**

 **Who want to do a disclaimer for me?**

 **Erza:I do it.**

 **Knock yourself out.**

 **Disclaimer:Corey don't own DBZ nor Fairy tail they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Onto to the story!**

* * *

It been three weeks after Goku and Vegeta join Fairy Tail

"Kakarot I'm starting to like it here."Vegeta said

"Me too."Goku said

They hear arguing in the guild

"What going on in here?"Goku asked

"The GMG." Gray said

"The what?"Goku and Vegeta said

After 30 seconds explaining the gmg

"So thats the GMG... alright let's join."Goku said

"Are you sure?"Makarov said

"Please after seeing what Kakarot capable of I'm strong as him, besides sensing around the world me Kakarot and I are the strongest ones here."Vegeta said proudly

"WHAT?!"The whole guild said

"Sit down we got a story to tell you."Goku said

After 5 half hours explaining Goku and Vegeta adventures

"No one can be strong enough to destroy planets,galaxies,and universes like that."Erza said disbelief

"Trust us there is."Goku said

The whole guild couldn't believe they didn't know Goku and Vegeta was that strong

"Unbelievable."Lucy said

"Wait you said you have god forms right?"Laxus questioned

Goku and Vegeta nodded they heads

"So how strong in your base form?"Evergreen asked

"Well in base form we can destroy Multiple Galaxies."Goku said

"What power levels?"Laki said

"I'll show you... hmm Vegeta do you have your scouter?"Goku asked

"Yeah."Vegeta said as he throw him the scouter

Goku caught it and put it on

"Alright who the strongest in here?"Goku asked

"Laxus."Everyone said

Laxus step up and Goku measure his power

"Hmm...ah your power level is 890 not bad."Goku said

"Tch... What's your power level?"Laxus asked

"Trust me you don't want to know."Goku said

"YES WE DO!"Everybody yelled

"Well my power level is about in the nonillions."Goku said

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised."Mirajane said

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement

"So when the GMG?"Vegeta asked

"In three months."Makarov said

"Alright Kakarot and I start training tomorrow."Vegeta said

"Alright guys I'm going home guys."Goku said

"Me too."Vegeta said

* * *

With Goku

Goku was walking home

Until he sees a golden light

"What was that?"Goku said

As he flying there and he sees a beautiful woman

"Wow she pretty."Goku thought

"Uh.. excuse me miss who are?"Goku said as fly down

"My name is Anna Heartfilia...look like I travel in the future."Anna said

"Well my name Son Goku."Goku said cheerfully

"Nice to meet and may I say you are handsome man."Anna said

Goku blushed "Well you a beautiful woman."Goku said

Anna blushed hot red "You think so?"Anna asked

"Yeah...do you have a place to stay?"Goku asked

"No."Anna said

"You can stay with me tonight.."Goku said

"Okay."Anna said

As they walked towards Goku home

* * *

With Vegeta

Vegeta was walking home

Until he sees a woman travelling alone at night

"Excuse me you shouldn't be traveling alone at night."Vegeta said

"Oh sorry I was going to Fairy tail."The woman said

"Well I'm with them I can take you in the morning my name is Vegeta."

"Name Layla Heartfilia."

"Hou are a handsome man."Layla said

"Thank you. I guess you a sexy woman."Vegeta said

"Really?Thanks can I stay with you tonight?"Layla asked

"Yeah whatever."Vegeta said

As they towards Vegeta home

* * *

With Goku

"I take the couch and you can have my bedroom for the night."Goku said

"No no no I take the couch and you can your bedroom."Anna said

"I can take the couch and you can have the bedroom."Goku said

"I have an idea...how about we sleep together sounds good?"Anna asked

"S-sure."Goku stuttered

Goku was siting in bed in his gi without the shoes he was waiting for Anna to come out the bathroom

When she did Goku was stunned she was wearing one Goku black tank tops that shows a large amount of her cleverage and black panties

"How do I look Goku?"Anna asked

"Y-you look g-great."Goku said while stuttering

Anna climb onto the bed and cuddle onto Goku

Goku put his hands on her waist

"Goodnight Anna."

"Goodnight Goku."

* * *

with Vegeta

Vegeta and Layla was laying in bed Vegeta was thinking about the grand magic games and Layla was thinking about Lucy that join fairy tail a few years ago

"So what brings you here?"Vegeta asked

"My daughter."Layla said

"Who are talking about?"Vegeta asked

"Lucy."Layla said

Vegeta was surprised no wonder her and Lucy look alike

"So she daughter." Vegeta said

"Yeah but I see tomorrow." Layla said

"Well good night Layla." Vegeta said

"Good night Vegeta."

* * *

The next morning

With Goku and Anna

Goku wake up and noticed Anna was gone then smelled something cooking

He followed the smell and noticed Anna was cooking

"Oh hey Anna I didn't know you was cooking." Goku said

"Hey Goku yes I was cooking." Anna said

"Well I didn't know you was gonna cook but anyway how you got from the past to the future?" Goku asked

"I tell when breakfast is done." Anna said

"OK."Goku said

* * *

With Vegeta and Layla

Vegeta was packing up capsules and food he was about until Layla come up into him

"Where you going?"Layla asked

"I'm going to get Kakarot then stopping by the guild."Vegeta said

"OK...wait a minute...who Kakarot?"Layla asked

"*sigh*Kakarot is my best friend and my rival."Vegeta said

"Oh okay."Layla said

"Alright let go."Vegeta said

As they leave

* * *

With Goku and Anna

"Breakfast is done."Anna said

"Alright!"Goku said with excitement in his voice

"Alright Goku I tell you."Anna said

As she explained her and Zeref plan about the ecplise gate to send five orphans into 400 years future these five orphans are Natsu,Wendy,Gajeel,Sting,and Rogue to defeat Acnologia.

Goku asked who is that Anna said the dragon king who can destroy whole countries

"So that about it."Anna said

Before Goku respond Vegeta kick down the door

He said "Kakarot are here?"

"Goku who is that and why called Kakarot?" Anna asked

"Kakarot you here and who is that?"Vegeta asked

"This is Anna Heartfilia."Goku said

"Alright the reason I called him Kakarot is real name otherwise his saiyan name any his other name is name by earth."Vegeta said

Anna was confused and so was Layla "We explain it to you later and Vegeta who is that?" Goku asked

"Layla Heartfilia" Layla said

"You and Anna have the same last name."Goku said

"Oh Anna is my ancestor."Layla said

"WHAT?!"Goku and Vegeta yelled

"Oh yeah so did travel from the past to the future."Goku said

" Enough of this bickiening let go to the guild hall."Vegeta said irritated

As they went towards the guild hall

* * *

The guild

When they got there it is empty

"It empty."Goku said

"But why?"Anna and Layla asked at the same time

"Look I found note."Vegeta said

 _Dear Goku and Vegeta_

 _You may noticed at the guild hall well all us is out training for the grand magic games._

 _So you train too no matter how powerful you are._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Fairy tail_

 _"So_ that why nobody here." Anna said

"Well Kakarot let go in the mountains."Vegeta said

"Yeah let go."Goku said

Time skip

"Alright Kakarot let train."Vegeta said as he power up

"Yeah." Goku said as power up too

"Ready set go." Anna said

As they fly towards each other

* * *

 **Alright end of the second chapter.**

 **Vegeta:Something good did happen.**

 **Goku:I told he can pull it off**

 **Anyway** **Goku harem:Anna,Erza,Ur,Sherry,Jenny,Millianna,Meredy,Yukino,Juvia(sorry gruvia fans I do love the ship but I wanna this a try)Hisui,Grammi,Irene,Aquaris,Aries,Virgo**

 **Vegeta harem:Kagura,Mirajane,Layla,Libra,Pisces,Ultear,Ophichus,Levy,Lucy,Sorano,Minerva,Brandish,Dimaria,Wendy,Karen,Cheila**

 **Look if you don't like it...then go to another story and read it.**

 **Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey **guys I'm back with chapter 3**

 **Goku:So why give us a harem for no reason**

 **Vegeta:Yeah**

 **I didn't give you a harem for no reason explain in this chapter**

 **Anna:So get with our man**

 **The other girls:Yeah**

 **After the dragons attack wait hell I don't know**

 **Natsu:Why Goku and Vegeta getting all the attention**

 **The reason why I'm pretty sure they see** **the anime or manga and I want Be focused Goku and Vegeta three months of training**

 **but don't worry all 7 dragon slayers will learn new techniques and transmiformation**

 **Gajeel:What it is**

 **I don't want to spoil the story**

 **Yukino come do a disclaimer for me**

 **Yukino:Hai**

 **Disclaimer: Corey don't own fairy tail nor dbz they belong to there respective owners**

 **Onto to the story**

* * *

Goku and Vegeta was fighting in insane speeds

Shockwaves that shook earthland

"Wow I didn't know Goku was this powerful." Anna thought in awe

"All this destruction with just mere shookwaves can destroyed mountains, split oceans,created earthquakes how powerful are you Vegeta." Layla thought

"This is fun Vegeta at this rate I go ssj5." Goku said

"Yeah but you did remember what happened how we got here no transformation only hand to hand combat." Vegeta said

"Yeah I agree with you." Goku said

Goku punch Vegeta in the mountains and Vegeta destroyed 60 mountains

Vegeta punch Goku in the gut and Goku kick Vegeta in the face

Goku and Vegeta fist collide with each others destroy 120 mountains

"That enough training." Goku said

"I agree with you Kakarot." Vegeta said

As they landed on the ground

"Goku why didn't tell me you was that strong." Anna said

"Vegeta this goes for you too." Layla said

"We tell later" Goku said

"Kakarot let go hunt for food." Vegeta said

"Alright Layla and Anna stay here." Goku said

* * *

With Goku

Goku was in cave looking for animals to eat

"AAÀAAAAAHHH!" He heard a woman scream

Goku followedt the scream "What happened Miss." Goku asked

The woman point at it Goku was shocked to a woman in the ice

Goku went up to pour his ki into the ice

The woman was confused then she sees the ice shattered

"Where am I?Where Gray and Lyon?!" Ur said

"Their safe My is Son Goku." Goku said cheerfully

"My name is Ur."

"What your name?" Goku asked

"My name Grammi." Grammi said

"Nice meet you two." Goku said

"Nice to meet you Goku." Ur and Grammi replied in unison

* * *

With Vegeta

Vegeta was looking for animals to eat

He bump into someone it was a woman they in a disturbing position

Vegeta was groping her breast

"Who are you and why grabing my breast?" The woman said

"I was looking for animals to eat and this was accident by the way name is Vegeta."

"Hmm...I guess I accept your apology my name is Karen."

"How about you come with me."

"Not interested I'm looking for someone who has Aries key."

"Aries key?Right that Lucy girl has it .And why need that Aries key?"

Karen look down at the ground with shame "I want to apologize to her in the past I was given at second chance at life so I can start over."Karen said

Karen was crying Vegeta embrace her in a hug Karen was surprised at first then she returned the hug

" Don't worry I help you apologize to you. "Vegeta said

" Thank you. "Karen said

" Like I said come with me I help you found her."Vegeta said

"Okay." Karen said

Time skip

Goku and Vegeta returned with more girls

"You're back." Anna and Layla Anna tackled Goku and Layla tackle Vegeta

The other girls was jealous Grammi and Ur was jealous that Anna was kissing all over his face Karen was jealous that Layla was hugging Vegeta

"Anna I want you to meet Ur and Grammi." Goku said

"Layla I want you to meet Karen."Vegeta said

" Hi."replied all the girls

"You go eat." Goku said as they went to eat

"Goku is mine." Anna,Ur,Grammi thought

"Vegeta is mine." Layla and Karen thought

After they was done eating the girls went sleep only Goku and Vegeta was awake

"Kakarot we need a harem." Vegeta said

"Yeah it is saiyan mating season." Goku said

"Well Layla and Karen will be in my harem first." Vegeta said

"Same goes Anna,Ur,Grammi."Goku said

" Anyway I go to sleep Kakarot so good night."Vegeta said

"Good night Vegeta."

The next morning

Goku and Vegeta was the ones to wake up first

Before Goku and Vegeta could train a frog from the magic council come in

" Alright who is the to cause all this destruction.?"The frog asked

Before Goku could respond Vegeta said"I'm the one for this."

"Well you going jail for three months come with me." The frog said

As they went towards magic council

"How I'm gonna tell Layla and Karen." Goku said

With Vegeta

"Vegeta this cell and your is Sorano."The frog said

As Vegeta enter the cell

" So...the name is Vegeta. "

"Hmm...You look handsome but I bet you weak."

"Oh yeah...well than let me show some my power" As a white surrender him

Sorano was impressed but she does have feeling it wasn't over

"Kaioken x200" Then he went super saiyan"This super saiyan."He enters super saiyan 2" Super saiyan 2" he went super saiyan 3" Super saiyan 3" then super saiyan 4 "Super saiyan 4 ."

As he went back to his base form

"I'm impressed you have my respect." Sorano said

"I knew it will work." Vegeta said

"So tell me about yourself." Sorano said

* * *

 **Alright done with the third chapter**

 **Vegeta: Why you send me to jail**

 **So you can meet Sorano**

 **The saiyan mating happens 10 times a month it what wants male/female**

 **So Peace out**


	4. Chapter 4 GMG begin

**Back with chapter 4**

 **Goku:Oh crap how Layla and Karen will react**

 **I don't know but you better run**

 **Goku run out the room**

 **Great I guess I do the disclaimer and I'm sorry I make Vegeta a little bit ooc**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own fairy tail nor dbz their belong to their respective owners**

 **Onto the story**

* * *

 **"** So that how powerful that you are?You definitely have my respect." Sorano said

"Yeah." Vegeta said

"You used be evil and your friend Kakarot change your life,well that interesting." Sorano said

"Whatever tell me your story." Vegeta said

"Fine." Sorano said

She tell him she used work for orecian seis and her sister

"So how much to get you out of here?" Vegeta asked

"I don't know."

* * *

With Goku

"WHAT?!" Layla and Karen yelled

"Look I was got take the blame but Vegeta did." Goku said

"Well I guess we have wait three for him to get out prison." Ur said

Three months later

With Vegeta

"Vegeta three months is up." The frog said

"Finally and hey much to get her out?" Vegeta said

"About 2,000,000 jewels."

Vegeta handed the frog 2,000,000 jewels

"Come on Sorano." Vegeta said

With Goku

"Alright time to head back to the guild." Goku said

"Goku." Layla said

"Yes"

"If Vegeta not back be the time we got there I will hit you with a pan." (Yeah not very threatening Layla) "Shut up before I kick you ass Corey." (Sorry please don't hit me)Goku was terrified before he could respond Vegeta appar in front him with Sorano

"Kakarot three months is up."Vegeta said" I know that Vegeta "Goku said

" Alright everyone grab onto me or Vegeta."Goku said Ur,Anna,Grammi grab onto Goku Karen,Layla, Sorano grab onto Vegeta they used instant transmission

* * *

Guild hall

"Where is Goku and Vegeta?"Makarov said frustrated

" I don't know we haven't seen them in three months."Erza said

Goku and Vegeta appear with there harem girls well not yet anyways

"Mom"" Ur""How are you alive?"People asking all these questions "They answer them later."Makarov said

" For now these are who participate in the grand magic games."

"Natsu"" I'm fired up"

"Gray"" Naturally "

"Erza"" I won't let you down"

"3 more"

" Goku,Lucy,and Wendy"

"Yay" Goku said

"Me?"

"Why can't Laxus or Gajeel."

"They haven't returned."

At crous

"Wow" Lucy said

"No wonder they call it the blooming capital." Happy said

"Come on let go explore" Natsu said

As they explore the city

They heard the twin dragons of sabertooth

"Oh it fairy tail." Sting said

"Not interested." Rouge said

"Who are you?" Lucy asked

"You couldn't take down acnologia with 4 dragon slayers we the true dragons slayers 3 generation." Sting said

"Let me explain to you natsu,Wendy,gajeel are 1 generation train by dragons,laxus and cobra are 2 generation with lacrimas,sting and rogue are 3 generation train by dragons but also lacrimas I'm them."Lector explain them

" I look up to you Natsu and Rogue look up to Gajeel""Just interested in a fellow dragon slayer that all."

"Hey at least try to take down Acnologia." Goku said

"Who are you supposed to be monkey boy?" Sting asked (I forget to mention Goku and Vegeta have their tails)

"Name Son Goku and I don't appreciated how talk to my friends like that." Goku said with venom in his voice

"What you gonna do about?I can take you down with ease." Sting said "Oh yeah let see about that." Goku said

"Sting don't fight him"" No I'm gonna show who stronger."Sting told Rogue

"You don't what are you getting to so back off" Lector told Goku but Goku ignored him he know can overpower him with 1% or 2% his power

Sting charge at Goku cocked his fist at him then throw at but Goku dodged it he flicked Sting crashed into buildings

Sting was covered in with a lot bruises and scratches

"White dragon roar" The blast hit Goku he covered in a lot smoke Sting smirked but it disappeared when Goku come out of there unfazed and with no scratch

"That you got" Goku taugted Sting

"White dragon wing attack"" White dragon piercing claw""White dragon talon"Then sting went dragon force "Holy nova"As all attacks hit Goku

" Told you should back off"Lector said

Sting was happy thinking he won.

But then Goku said"What a disappointed "Everyone was shocked to see Goku alive unfazed and unscathed

"How he survived that" Rogue thought

"No way he unscratched did he even feel it" Sting and Lector thought

"Fro thinks he scary" Frosch though

"Now let me show you me power" Goku said as he started to went super saiyan

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH" Goku yelled he went super saiyan

"This is super saiyan"

Every one was shocked and scared except Lucy,Happy,and Natsu first all he survived and was unscratched by Sting attacks and he his power raise that wasgreater than dragons or gods

Before they continue the fight Minerva interpret them "Sting and Rogue come on it almost midnight."

"This isn't over Son Goku." Sting said pissed

"Come on let go back Lodge." Goku said as he went to back base form

(I gonna skip panderioum and the unsual fights well execpt one and Vegeta is on team b)

"Vegeta From Fairy tail b vs Jura from Lamia scale"

"WHAT?!" The whole crowd shouted

The two walked down at the arena

"Ready"

"Yes"

"Yes"

Vegeta sent a weak ki blast Jura summon a rock wall the ki blast destroyed the rock wall and hit Jura

Jura was covered bruises and scratches

Vegeta find a chance to attack he fly towards Jura and punch him in the face then Jura punch Vegeta in face but it feels like punching tungstens

Then Vegeta sent a massive barge of kicks and punches

Vegeta end this a chop to the neck and Jura was unconscious

"Tch" Vegeta said disappointed the whole crowds and guilds was silent

The whole started cheers and saying his name his ten points

The score board

Show ups

1st place Sabertooth

2nd place Raven tail

3rd place Fairy tail team b

4th place Blue peagus

5th Lamia scale

6th Mermaid heel

7th Fairy tail team A

Vegeta was walking back to his team spot

"Great job" Mirajane said

"Excellent" Mystogan said

"You did alright" Gajeel said

"You got us to third place"Laxus said

"The is end of the first day of the grand magic games" Chapti said

"Hmm...What a disappointed." Vegeta said

* * *

 **Done with fourth chapter**

 **Vegeta:So you did good**

 **Thank you**

 **Will Goku fight sting yes in the fifth day**

 **What do I mean one fight gajeel and natsu vs sting and rogue I have a surprise**

 **Peace out**


	5. Chapter 5 GMG third day and fourth day

Back with **chapter** 5

 **Vegeta: When I turn ssj5 in this story**

 **You won't use ssj in this arc**

 **Goku:So when I get some action**

 **In this chapter**

 **Who wants do disclaimer for me**

 **Levy:Me**

 **Disclaimer:Corey don't own Fairy tail nor dbz their respective owners**

 **Onto thhealing**

* * *

Third day of the grand magic games

"This contains 1200 monsters" the pumpkin said

"Contains 1200 monsters?" Goku said

"Yeah the monsters are so strong that givering wizard saint run for their money"

"Hmm...I take all 1200 monsters" Vegeta said everyone went silent

"B-but nobody make out there alive." Pumpkin said

"So" Vegeta said as enter in there

"Typically Vegeta." Said Goku

* * *

"You monsters come out and face the great Vegeta."

As 50 monsters come out

Vegeta fly towards them

Vegeta sent multiple ki blasts

Erasing 50 monsters

30 s class

26 a class

22 b class

19 c class

12 d class

Vegeta was punching and kicking monsters back and forth

He take all the a class,b class,c class, d class now all that left is all 30 s class

"So all 30 s class monsters you are not a challenge" Vegeta said with his arms folded

The 30 monsters fuse together

"Hmmph" as Vegeta disappear and appear in the front the monster punch him face

The monster punch him but Vegeta blocked it and kick the leg

Vegeta sent a earth shattering punch then a kick him up in the sky

Vegeta teleport then punch it again breaking the monster spine and ribs

"Time to end this kaioken 5x." Vegeta said "Big bang attack"

The monster was vaporized by the blast

The whole place exploded

Vegeta walked out there everyone was shocked to see him survived and unscratched

" Fairy tail team b earn 10 points"The pumpkin said shocked

"Hmph" Vegeta said

"Well since Vegeta since take the last event we have another event called Magic power finder" the pumpkin said

Everybody went except Goku "Well it my turn" he said as a white aura surrender him

"Everyone step back."

As they step back

"Ka..."

"Me..."

"Ha..."

"Me..."

"HA!" As the blast went towards the mpf when it smoke covered it

When it was reveal it was broken in not only that it number was...10,000,000,000,000

"Hehehehe I guess I overdid it."

Each guild master have their own thought

"Goku and Vegeta are very powerful where Makarov found this two?" Ooba thought

"Hmm...Goku and Vegeta are they ever human?" Bob thought

"Yep they are op." Goldmine thought

"So they are powerful maybe I can convinced them to help me kill Jellal...espically Vegeta he so handsome." Kagura thought while blushing

"The two are very powerful maybe I can convince to join sabertooth nah after what did to me last night." Jineema thought

* * *

 _Flashback last night_

 _"Hey!" Goku yelled to Yukino_

 _"Son Goku." Yukino said_

 _"Yup,that me and I wanted to say sorry to you." Goku said giving her best grin_

 _"Why he care for me?" She thought while blushing_

 _"What are you sorry about?"_

 _"Well I thought you was here to hurt my friends because of sabertooth and I thought you was a bad guy."_

 _Yukino was standing there_

 _Before could Goku respond Yukino was crying_

 _"I never have anyone this kind to me before."_

 _"Why that?"_

 _"Cause I look up to sabertooth and I join last year but I never can foot in the guild."_

 _"And they me strip and erase my own guild mark because of one lose."_

 _This made Goku pissed he clenched so hard that it started bleed and gritted his teeth_

 _Goku knelt down pulled her into a hug this caught her by surprise but she returned the hug and crying into his chest_

 _"Shhhh...don't worry I'll make sure they pay." Goku said_

 _"Goku!"_

 _Goku turn his head to see Natsu in front him_

 _"Let go invade they guild tonight because I wanna make them bastards pay." Natsu said angrily_

 _"Sure Natsu...Yukino stay in my lodge tonight." Goku said_

 _"Sure" Yukino said_

 _Later on that night_

 _It was peaceful and quiet_

 _BOOM_

 _"Sting wake up someone is attacking the guild."Rogue said_

 _" Who crazy enough to do that?"Sting asked_

 _When they got there it revealed Son Goku and Natsu Dragneel_

 _"Where is your guild master?" Goku and Natsu said in unison_

 _"What do you want?" Jineema said_

 _"You are the one to kick Yukino!" Goku yelled_

 _"It none of your business."_

 _"Tch...Natsu you handled this one."_

 _"Good"Natsu said_

 _Natsu charge towards Jineema_

 _"Dobengal"_

 _Dobengal charge at Natsu Goku noticed him and sent a weak ki blast knocking him out in instant_

 _Natsu sent a barrage of fire fists_

 _Then Natsu said"Firing hammering fist of the lighting flame dragon"_

 _When it end Minerva stopped_

 _"Look what we have here." She said_

 _"Minerva this my fight." Jineema said_

 _"I know that father but I suggest you two leave."_

 _"Or what"Goku said_

 _As Happy appear in her hands_

 _" Happy?"Natsu and Goku questioned_

 _"Natsu,Goku save me." Happy said fearfully_

 _"Alright fine we back off" Goku said_

 _As she let go happy he run towards_

 _"Natsuuu!I'm so sorry!"_

 _"It okay Happy!" As he left with Happy but Goku was still there_

 _"What still doing here kid" Jineema said_

 _"I'm older than you think and I don't appreciate your guild is power obsessed and I can show you real power" As a golden aura surrender him_

 _"This super saiyan 2"_

 _"What he has different levels of that form?" Rogue thought_

 _"This me makes more exciting to fight you Son Goku." Sting thought_

 _As Goku left he went to his base form._

* * *

 _Flashback end_

"Kakarot the third day his ended" Vegeta said

"Oh okay come on." Goku said

Time skip

With Goku

"Goku you're back" Yukino said she her changed hair style

"Hey Yukino"

"I fixed your food how you like it."

"Really?!Oh boy."

As Goku got done eating

"Goku I got something to tell you. "

"Spilled it"

"Well i-i have fallen in love with someone."

"Who?"

"You"

Goku eyes widened

"M-me"

"Yes"

"Do you truly love me?"

"Yes,why"

"Well there will be other woman cause of saiyan mating season"

"I don't care"

As they kissed each other passionately

As they take it to the room (There will be no lemon well not yet)

* * *

With Vegeta

"Hey Sorano"

"What?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes and I truly love you because I know there will be other woman thank your friend Kakarot."

"Good"

As he picked up and they kiss widely

"Let take it to the room" Sorano said

"Good idea" Vegeta said

* * *

The next day

The anouccers revealed the event call water event

Everyone was out of the water except Lucy and Minerva

Minerva was torturing

"Stop the match!" Goku yelled as they stop the match

Minerva drop Lucy

Vegeta teleport and caught her

He lay her on the ground

Wendy and Chelia was healing her

Fairy tail and Sabertooth was staring at each other

"Why you have to torture her?" Natsu asked angrily

"I'm just doing for entertainment and besides if wasn't for me shouldn't come second place."Minerva smirked but it soon disappear

Vegeta was aiming a ki blast at her" I don't gave a damn you was doing it for entertainment but you don't messed with my guild mates like that."

Minerva was shaking in fear

"Please people don't fight here"the pumpkin said

After all the fights the next fight was Natsu and Gajeel vs Sting and Rogue

" Begin"

As Natsu and Gajeel was whooping Sting and Rogue butt

"As expected"As they Sting and Rogue enter dragon force

" You not the only ones to go dragon force"Natsu as he started to enter dragon force

"Salamander is right.*As Gajeel entered dragon force

" Now let fight"

* * *

 **Done with the fifth chapter**

 **Natsu:You made unlocked dragon force how**

 **By ultear second orgin**

 **and Gajeel unlocked by finding etherno and eating it**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Peace out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vegeta: Alright since Corey is not here I do it**

 **Goku:Oh yeah fairy tail the team Erza,Natsu,Gajeel,Gray,Laxus**

 **Vegeta:He said it will change**

 **Goku:Any way Gajeel and Natsu unlocked dragon force**

 **Natsu base form:Strong as Gildarts**

 **Gajeel base form: Strong as Gildarts**

 **Dragon force Natsu:Strong as Igneel**

 **Dragon force Gajeel:Strong as Metacclana**

 **Natural Dragon force Natsu and Gajeel: Strong as Acnologia dragon form 50%**

 **Vegeta:Sorano come and do a disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer:Corey don't own fairy tail or dbz their respective owners**

 **Goku:Onto to the story**

* * *

Fairy tail was shocked to see Natsu and Gajeel unlocked dragon force

"Hey metalhead how you unlocked dragon force?"Natsu said

"That what want to know Salamander."Gajeel said

"Focus on the battle."Sting said as punch Natsu but Natsu noticed and dodge it

"Super fire dragon roar"

It hit Sting he was throw back into the wall

Gajeel punch rogue in the face

"Super iron dragon roar"

He hit rogue

"ROGUE"Sting yelled

"I'm Alright"

As they starting fighting in insane speeds and caused shock waves that shook the kingdom of fiore this was truly the battle of dragons

* * *

With fairy tail

"I can't keep up can you master"Jet said

"Neither can I"Makarov said

"I can"Goku said

"This truly is the battle of dragons that must be going all out"Lisanna said

"Well Sting and Rogue are but Natsu and Gajeel are only using 30%"Vegeta said

The whole guild was shocked

"Just see the whole battle play out"Goku said

* * *

Back to the battle

The fight was intense

Sting and Rogue was in a lot bruises and scratches while Natsu and Gajeel was hardly covered scratches "Holy breathe"

They take the fight underground

"Super fire dragon sword horn"

It catch Sting off guard

"Super iron dragon roar"

Sting was flying towards the ground

"Light that purifiers all living things... HOLY RAY!"

Natsu and Gajeel laying on the ground in their base form

"I made a promise to lector that I'm gonna beat you Natsu."He thought

As throw his fist up

* * *

In the fairy tail stands

"Vegeta you lie to us!"The whole guild shouted

Vegeta was growing tick marks cause they was yelling at him it hurts his ears

"No... something isn't right.."Goku said

"Kakarot is right Natsu and Gajeel are faking it."Vegeta told them"And stop yelling at me."

* * *

Back to the Arena

"Sting."

"Yeah I know I took Gajeel too...but at least I defeated Natsu."

"Not quite yet."Natsu said

They were surprised to see Natsu and Gajeel standing up

"Ow my head"Gajeel said

"Wow you guys are really tough...it feels like getting hit by a train"

"Salamander we barely had scratches on us."

"Yeah I'm just saying."

As they start fighting

"Whoops Daisy"Natsu said as he pushed Gajeel in the cart

He pulled The bar

"What?!Hey?! Salamander you going pay for this?!"

Natsu grin as he made a COME ON sign with his fingers

"I can take the two on myself."

"What I no business with you mine is Gajeel."

"Well if can defeat me you can fight anyone."

As Sting and Rogue enter dragon force

"There nothing in the world stronger than a dragon."Sting said

"Like I said before you are not the only ones to go dragon force."Natsu said as he entered dragon force

As he gave Sting a fire fist

"Shadow dragon roar"

"Super fire dragon roar"

Rogue was covered in fire

Natsu was whooping Sting and Rogue ass thanks to his amazing dragon force

"Enough of this.. Rogue are you ready?"

"Yeah"

As they ready their unison magic

"Holy shadow dragon fang clash"

It was coming towards Natsu

"SUPER SECRET DRAGON SLAYER ARTS:CRISMON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"

It went through Sting and Rogue attack with ease and hit them

"Natsu Dragneel...your power is unbelievable."

"Sorry Lector he too strong."

* * *

With the fairy tail

"Wow...Natsu is something else."Goku said

"Yeah,but how he unlocked dragon force?"Jellal said

"JELLAL?!"The whole guild said

"So you are the great the Goku and Vegeta... well my name is Jellal and I need you two come with me."

"Sure"Goku said

"Hmph...fine."Vegeta said

* * *

Meanwhile

"It only matter of time before meet again Goku and Vegeta."The figure said

"Yes and a new era to start."Another figure said

"Still talking about the dragon era Future Rogue?"

"Yes and you still want your revenge Cell."

"Yes and a lot stronger than before and have a new form."

* * *

With Goku and Vegeta

"So chasing this guy or girl down for what?"Vegeta asked

"Well we think this is Zeref the strongest dark wizard in history."Jellal said

""Guess we have to wait."

* * *

Few hours later

"Stop right there and identify yourself I reveal myself."

"A woman?"Goku and Jellal thought

As she reveal herself

"Your Lucy Heartfilia."Vegeta said

(You know what I gonna skip the fifth day well except Goku vs Sting)

"Look like you made it here...Son Goku."Sting said

"I can't miss a good fight."Goku said

"I'm not losing here Goku cause I gonna get Lector back."Sting said as he entered dragon force

"Let see about that."As a white aura surrender him

"Holy ray!"

Goku dodge it and sent a weak ki blast

Sting was hit by and covered in bruises and blood coming down in his mouth and can barely stand up

"How could you be stronger than dragons there no one can be stronger than dragons?"

"Trust me there is and I face more dangerous threats than dragons back on my universe."

"What could be more dangerous than dragons."

"Well people on my universe can destroy planets,galaxies,and even universes."

"No one could be that strong."

"Well I guess have to you show you."

As he start to power up "This super saiyan."As went to super saiyan 2 "This super saiyan 2."As his power went through the roof

With long golden hair"This is super saiyan 3 but I have plenty more I can show you but one more."As he started to go super saiyan 4

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"As earthland shake and cause earthquakes

"This is super saiyan 4."

Sting was terrified cause Goku power

He was about to attack but the look in his eye scared him

"I give up."Sting said still terrified

Goku went back to his base form and walk up to Sting and offered his hand"Hey there no need to be scared I was not gonna use it on you anyway."

"Then why you went to it?"

"So you can believe me."

Sting accept his hand

"Why did you give up?"Erza asked

"The look in his eye and the energy leaking off his body was stronger than dragon and a god."

"Erza!"Millianna shouted

Sting saw Lector and ran up to lector

Fairy tail smile at the reunion

"Wow...you guys are injured bad."Goku said

They nodded their heads

"Well give me your hands."

As they give him their hands

Goku start healing them and gave a little bit of his energy and power

Once he was finished they was fully heal and white auras surrender them

"Wow with this power I can destroy whole continenals Son Goku you are powerful and handsome."Juvia thought in awe

"Goku you are full surprises aren't you."Laxus thought

"Why he gave us his power?"Sting and Gajeel thought

"Son Goku...you are stronger than dragons and gods...can't wait to make you mine."Erza and Millianna thought licking their lips

"The reason why I gave you my power cause I sense something big coming."Goku said in a serious tone

* * *

 **Alright done with sixth chapter**

 **Goku:You did good I guess**

 **Anyway Goku harem:Anna,Sherry,Ur,Cana,Evergreen,Erza,Juvia,Yukino,Grammi,Irene,Aries,Virgo,Aquarius,Jenny,Hisui,Meredy**

 **Vegeta harem:Lucy,Levy,Mavis,Brandish,Dimaria,Minerva,Mirajane,Kagura,Karen,Wendy,Chelia,Opichus,Libra,Sorano,Pisces,Flare,Layla,Ultear**

 **Peace out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time to do this**

 **Vegeta:S** **o**

 **So what**

 **Vegeta:When we get to fight**

 **Goku:Yeah I really want to fight**

 **In this chapter**

 **Vegeta:Good or else we would beat to pulp**

 **Anna come do a disclaimer for me**

 **Disclaimers:Corey don't own fairy tail or DBZ their belong Akira and Hiro**

 **Onto to the story**

* * *

With Vegeta

"Future Rogue."Vegeta said

"Yes and I came from the to tell about the ecplise gate."Future Rogue said

"Yeah yeah it weapon that can wipe out all 10000 dragons."

"How do you know?!"

"I read your mind and now get to the point."

"Yes it is a weapon but someone prevent it opening."

"Yeah...who is it."

"IT'S LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

The attack was coming towards Lucy to kill her but Vegeta use his body to stop the attacked and it worked of course it would work cause he is a badass

"Wha-"He couldn't finish his sentence cause Vegeta punch him in the face

"Lucy...you and others get out here now!"Vegeta said pissed

Afraid of seeing his wrath they did what he said to do

"As for you...made a very big mistake for trying to kill one my future mates."

* * *

With Goku

"Wizards sorry to spoil the mood but we about to be attacked by a horde of dragons."The king said

"I thought Acnologia was the only."Makarov said

"Wait a minute something is off here."Goku thought

"We have a weapon that can wipe all 10000 dragons called the ecplise cannon."The king said

."OK something is off here this energy I sensing it very low but it feels powerful."Goku thought

As the all guilds breakout to cheers

"Hmm...well maybe I can but this post level I keep sensing."Goku thought

* * *

Back with Vegeta

Rogue was having a hard time to keep with Vegeta speed

"Your power level is full of evil I knew it you want to kill Lucy becase so all 10,000 dragons to come out the damn gate."Vegeta said still pissed

"So you did figure it out."Future Rogue said

Vegeta disappear and appear behind his back sent a weak punch that sent him flying

"As expected I guess go all out white shadow dragon mode."

"Me and Kakarot can take all 10,000 dragons so it wont be problem."

"You going fight me Vegeta."The mysterious voice said

Vegeta eyes widened"Cell?!"

"Future Rogue go to gate I handle Goku and Vegeta."Cell said

As Future Rogue disappear

"Now let take this outside shall we."Cell said

As they take outside

* * *

Back with Goku on a open field

"The dragons are coming out the castle."Goku thought in the sky looking at the castle

"Kakarot."Vegeta said

"Vegeta what are you doing here?"Goku asked

"We have bigger problem Cell is back."

"Yes I'm back."Cell said

As Goku and Vegeta went super saiyan 2

"Cell how you escape from hell?"Goku asked

"I have piccolo brilliant mind after all and how I came here the well a portal came through hell and I went through it."Cell said

"You made a very big mistake."Vegeta said

Cell smirked at this as he went to his new form and he was covered in a blinding light

"Say hello to my golden form."Cell said

Before Goku and Vegeta went into super saiyan blue

Someone attacked Cell

"We here to help."

As Goku and Vegeta looked at the figures

"Gohan."

"Trunks."

"Bardock."(How Bardock and everyone else well they use the super dragon Balls to bring Bardock back to life and gain immortality)

"Goten."

As Bardock went super saiyan blue 3,gohan went mystic super saiyan blue 4,vegeta went super saiyan blue 2,goku went super saiyan blue,goten and trunks fuse making Gotenks super saiyan blue 5

* * *

Meanwhile with Natsu

"Get it now chump as everyone is fighting there nothing that can stop us."Natsu said as he went into dragon force

"You haven't seen the true terror dragons and besides i have cell."

Natsu eyes widened "Cell Goku and Vegeta past enemy it took everything of Gohan super saiyan 2 to defeat him."Natsu thought

"But Goku and Vegeta will pull through now I have to focus on this guy."Natsu thought

* * *

Back to the battle

"Look like we have guests."Cell said

As they gave him a cold stare

"Well that good cause i want test my new power."

"Please you making a big mistake."Vegeta said

"Don't even think I make the same mistake as Frieza did...I completed mastered the form."

"Oh yeah let test the theory."Goku said as he charged at Cell

Cell sent a ki blast at Goku but he deflect it destroyed mountain

Goku sent a barrage of punches and kicks Cell blocked all

Before he can attacked Goku Bardock appear behind Cell gave a punch that sent Cell flying to the ground creating a 30 ft crater

Goku and Bardock worked together sent barrage punches and ki blasts

Cell dodge it all and Punch Goku and kick Bardock so hard that he send them to another countries

Cell went full power

Before Vegeta and Gotenks add mystic(Yes that mystic power like Gohan in this story)to their blue forms

"I got this."Gohan said

"Are you sure?"Gotenks asked

Vegeta stayed silent

"Trust me I got this."Gohan said

"Well I came to get my revenge on you too you know."Cell said

"Now let get going."Gohan said

* * *

Back with Natsu

Natsu has he his uncle by his side to defeat Future Rogue

"Atlas Flame you betrayed for him?!"Future Rogue said pissed

"He child of Igneel the king of fire dragons."Atlas Flame said

"And we here to defeat you."Natsu said as he combined fire lighting dragon mode with his dragon force

* * *

 **Done**

 **Vegeta:You add more characters**

 **Trunks: Without our permission**

 **Look I want more characters to make it more exciting**

 **Anyway I won't be switching Goku and Vegeta harem girls they will stay the same**

 **Peace out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gohan want to do a disclaimer for me**

 **Gohan:Sure**

 **Disclaimer:Corey don't own dbz,gt,super of Fairy tail their respective owners**

 **Onto the story**

* * *

With Natsu

"Why you still continue to fight...there no way you can defeat me and Cell."Future Rogue said annoyed

"Cause I made promise to protect the future and Goku and Vegeta can defeat Cell they defeated once they can do it again."Natsu said as he took a deep breath

"Super fire lighting dragon roar!"Natsu yelled

Future Rogue dodge and went white shadow dragon mode

"White shadow dragon course slik."Future Rogue said

It knocked Natsu off the dragon but luckily his uncle caught him

"Thanks uncle."

"Thank me later right now focus on defeat him.*

* * *

With Vegeta

Vegeta was flying back to crous to investigate why those power levels are dropping

Then he see woman down on the ground preparing to do a dangerous spell

"LAST AGES!"Ultear yelled

Levy told him about this spell

Vegeta fly down and run to her and put his arms around her waist.

Ultear didn't notice it and continue the spell

Once she was done she was surprised was still living

Noticed someone arms was around her

When she looked behind her she saw Vegeta

"Why you save my life Vegeta?"Ultear asked

"You was planning to kill Rogue were you?"Vegeta asked

"I was planning to kill myself."Ultear said tears rolling down her face

She was surprised that Vegeta kiss her on the lips but she returned the kiss Vegeta put his hands on her waist

Ultear put her hands on his neck

It was long and passionate kiss

"Wait I only want back one minute."Ultear said as she pulled back

"Don't worry you save multiple lives trust me you did."Vegeta said

"Vegeta I will only live for you."Ultear said

"Good now we have to stop Cell and the dragons."Vegeta said

* * *

With Goku

Good wake up in different country

Wondering where he was

"Damn it...I should never hold back on Cell."Goku said

"GOKU!"A female voice said

"Anna what are you doing here?"Goku asked as Anna hug him

"I was visiting Zeref."Anna said

"Zeref who that?"

"I show you."

* * *

Few minutes later

They made it to the castle

"Anna what doing back."Zeref said as the whole spiraggan 12 surrender him

"I wait you to meet somebody Goku."Anna said

As Goku come out

"Uhh...why do you have blue hair and I can't sense your power?"Zeref said

"Oh this...this is my God form and mortals can't sense my power in this form."Goku said as he went back to his base form

They was shocked to feel his power it was godly

"Now that you meet them can we go."Anna said

"Sure."Goku Said

* * *

With Gohan

Gohan was fighting Cell

Cell punch Gohan in the gut

Gohan kick Cell in the face

"Time to end this Kamehamehameha!"Gohan said

"Final Flash!"Cell said

Gohan and Cell beams clash

Gohan was winning but then he started to disappear and Gotenks too

"Time is already up?"Gotenks said as he disappeared

"Damn it."Gohan said

As they disappear

"HAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHHHH look like I have to fight you Vegeta."Cell said

Who just arrived to fight Cell

"Yeah but I won't lose."Vegeta said as entered super saiyan god 6

As they started to fight at insane speeds

* * *

With Natsu

"Super fire lightning dragon iron fist."Natsu said

Rogue was pushed back

"White shadow Dragon roar."Rogue said

Natsu dodge it

"IT TIME TO END THIS SUPER FIRE LIGHTNING DRAGON SWORD HORN!"

As they was covered in fire and lightning

* * *

With Goku

Goku arrived with Anna thanks to his instant transmission

"These dragons are getting out control."Goku said

"Tell me about and Goku I have to tell you something."Anna said

"Ok what is it?"Goku asked

"Well I l-l-love y-you."Anna stuttered

"Really?!I love you too do you truly love me?"

" you tell me that?"Anna said

"It my Saiyan blood that Saiyan mating season we can have one mate or multiple ones I can't control it choose multiple ones."Goku said as Anna pulled into kiss

"Goku...my heart and soul belong to you and thank you for telling me I might reward you tonight."Anna said Goku blushed as he heard this

As she ran off to somewhere

"Wow I found my second mate."Goku thought Juvia and Meredy hug him from behind

"Goku!"Juvia and Meredy said

"Let me guess y'all love me too."Goku guessed

"Yeah."Juvia and Meredy said

As Goku kissed Juvia first then Meredy

"Kakarot I need some help here."Vegeta as he use telepathy to speak him

"Don't worry I my way."Goku using telepathy

As Goku told Juvia and Meredy bye and fly off

* * *

With Vegeta

Vegeta sent multiple ki blasts at Cell who seem to be badly injured

Vegeta sent multiple punches and kicks at Cell

"Damn I have to end this fight quickly."Cell thought he was using all his energy to regenerate

"I have to end this fight Vegeta."Cell said

"Well in that case FINAL FLASH!"Vegeta yelled

"KAMEHAMEHAMEHA!"Cell yelled

The beams clashed and shook earthland

Goku arrived instantly went Ssj God 6

"KAMEHAMEHAMEHA!"Goku yelled attack Cell behind

"No I am the ultimate being could not be beat again."Cell said as he designated cause if the two blasters

"It over."Goku said as he went back to his base form

"Tch...Cell is gone."Vegeta said as he went his base form

"VEGETA!"Levy shouted while running towards them

"Levy what the hell are you doing here?"Vegeta asked

Levy tackle Vegeta into the ground

""Vegeta I'm glad you alright...I couldn't bear to lose the man that I love."Levy said hoping that Vegeta love her back

Well she got answer her cause Vegeta kiss her and Levy accepted the kiss

"Wow...this must be what kissing feel like?"Levy thought

"For a inexperienced person she a good kissing."Vegeta thought

"It over Cell and the dragons are gone."Goku thought

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update**

 **Goku:Finally you update**

 **Vegeta:Took you long enough**

 **Hey I'm said I was sorry but anyway**

 **Peace out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with chapter 9**

 **Goku:So what you have in store for this chapter**

 **I don't know**

 **Vegeta:Better find out something**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

With Goku and Vegeta

"So Cell was alive eh?"Goku said

"It hard to believe but...What the enemies we fought in the past was alive and here on earth land?"Vegeta questioned

"Then that not good we have to train to defeat them how about the hyperbolic time chamber?Is that a good place to train?"

"I agree."

As they instant tramission to kami lookout

* * *

Dbz verse

Goku and Vegeta

"Ah Goku and Vegeta it been a while."said Dende

"Hey can me and Vegeta time hyperbolic time chamber for training."

"For how long?"

"We came from a different dimension time flows differently."Vegeta said

"Can you describe this dimension."

"Well it full of magic instead of ki,has dragons,god slaying,lack of techonlogy,guilds."

"Oh you talking dimension 2013791456 does it has a guild name Fairy Tail?"

Goku and Vegeta nodded they head

"Well 100,000,000,000,000 years in hyperbolic time chamber in 1 week pass in their world."

As Goku and Vegeta enter the hyperbolic time chamber

* * *

100,000,000,000,000 years in hyperbolic time chamber

"Take this Kakarot FINAL FLASH X1000!"Vegeta shouted in ssj purple 3

"KAMEHAMEHAMEHA X1000!"Goku shouted

The beams clashed causing a big explosion

Goku and Vegeta exited the hyperbolic time chamber in their base form

"Time to back the magic world."Goku said as they instant tramission back to Crocus which everyone was asleep

"Hmm well everyone is asleep."Vegeta said

"Yeah well I'm going back to my home see ya tommorow Vegeta."Goku said

As he and Vegeta went to their capsules

* * *

Next morning

Goku and Vegeta was walking back to the guild once they open the door all eyes turn to them

"Hey guys we back and sorry we was gone for a week we done some training."Goku said

"That was some intense training they did."Everyone thought

"Goku and Vegeta I need you two in my office."Makarov said

* * *

Makarov office

"So what you need us for Makarov?"Goku questioned

"The Magic Council want you be Wizard Saints."Makarov said

Goku and Vegeta thought about it and finally came with a desicion

"Tell them we both reject."Vegeta said

"Yeah I don't want to be a Wizard Saints."Goku said

"Why this once a life opportunity?"Makarov asked

"Wizard saint that nothing more than a title and people can destroy planets,galixes,universe,multiverse,hyperverses,outerverses,and omniverses back in our universe and not to mention we train 100 trillions years in the hyperbolic time chamber."Goku said"but aside that it will honor to be a wizard saint but we don't want to work for the council and we not wizards we saiyans and martial artist and not to mention we also saiyan gods."

"You tell us that you only can destroy a universe to your max."Makarov said"But Goku does have a point with that Wizard Saints thing and he did hold back when blhe was going in his Super Saiyan transformations."Makarov thought

"We lie we're out of here."Vegeta said and went in the guild hall and sat on a table

"Goku you back."A voice said Goku turn around to see Ur in her usual clothes

"Oh hey Ur."Vegeta said

"Hey Vegeta now Goku would you go on a date with me?"Ur asked

"Sure I got nothing else to do."Goku said

"Picked me up at 8:00 P.M."Ur said as she walked out the guild

"Wow Kakarot look like you getting another mate."Vegeta said

"Really I am?We just going a date."Goku said

"Kakarot a date is a social or romantic appointment or engagement."Vegeta said

"Oh well I guess I have to look good see you later Vegeta."Goku said

"Hey Vegeta."A voice said turn around to see Lucy Heartfilia in the clothes she wesr when her, Natsu,and Wendy warn Michello about the Tartous Guild

"Yes what do you want?"Vegeta asked

"Well you like to go on job with me?"Lucy asked hoping he would

"Sure."Vegeta said

"So we can catch at 4:00 P.m."Lucy said as Vegeta was carrying her in bridal style

"We don't to catch a train."Vegeta said as he flew in supersonic speeds

"What does the job say Lucy?"

As Lucy give him the paper

 _Help 10 monsters attacking in Iceland_

 _Reward:70,000 jewels_

"Vegeta I been meaning asked you something."Lucy said

"Spilled the beans."Vegeta said

"Why you protect me?"Lucy asked

"I worry about my guild mates."Vegeta said

"Oh... o-okay."Lucy said with a sad expression

"Not only that but I'm in love with you Lucy Heartfilia."

"R-really y-y-ou are?"Lucy asked with a happy expression

"Yeah I'm you a kind,caring,and compassionate woman just like your mother."Vegeta said

"T-thank you."Lucy said as she blushed

"We here."Vegeta said as he put Lucy down

"Okay let go Vegeta."Lucy said

* * *

 **Done**

 **Goku:You haven't upload in a while again**

 **I know that much Goku geez**

 **Goku:I'm just saying**

 **Well thanks that much**

 **Peace Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with another a chapter of Dbz Heroes in Fairy Tail**

 **And this will probably contain a lemon between Vegeta and Lucy**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

Goku house at 7:57 P.M

The Saiyan To was a black tuxedo to wear

"Come on...it has to be somewhere in here."Goku said to himself

He keep going through his clothes until he found his tuxedo

"Finally."He said as put his tuxedo

"Oh well it time to go."

He left his house to go to Ur's house.

On his way there he accidentally bump into someone making both of them fall to the ground

"I'm sorry about that..."Goku stopped mid way as he got up to see familiar white hair

"Yukino is that you?"Goku asked

"Son Goku?!"Yukino said in shock

"Where are you going?"Goku asked

"I been looking for you since the dragons attack."Yukino answered as she seen what he was wearing"You look nice...where are you going?"

"I tell later but right now I have to go."Goku said

"Okay Goku I guess I see you later then."Yukino said

Goku nodded and he walked off towards Ur house

Once he made it there he knocked on the door he blushed hot red to see what Ur was wearing

She was wearing a black strap dress that shows a lot of her clevage,blue violet lipstick,and black heels.

"So Goku how do I look?"Ur asked

"Y-you l-look g-great."Goku said

Ur giggled at his reaction

"Shall we?"Ur asked

"S-sure."Goku said as they start walked towards the restaurant

"I don't know anything about datese besides what Vegeta told me."Goku thought"I guess I try my best in this date and speaking of Vegeta I wonder he he doing."

* * *

With Vegeta

Vegeta and Lucy was walking around Iceland

"So Lucy where the person who requested us this job?"Vegeta asked with his arms crossed

"Somewhere in a cave."Lucy answered

"I see."

As they continued walking around the land

About after 35 minutes later

Iceland start to get colder and not only that but a blizzard is coming

"We have to found the person that requested tomorrow."Lucy said while covered her face because the snow was getting fierce

"Fine."Vegeta said as he pulled out a capsule out and clicked the button and throw it and a gravity chamber came out

Lucy was shcoked she may know what capsules after hearing Goku and Vegeta adventures but seeing it in your own eyes is shocking and surprising

So they went in and climb on to the bed to warm up

Well Lucy because the cold don't bother Vegeta

But anyway Lucy cuddle up to next to Vegeta and her breasts was in between the Saiyan God arm and making Vegeta blushed a bit

Then Lucy had a idea

"Hey Vegeta."Lucy said

"Yes."Vegeta said

"Do you mind I reward you from saving from Future Rogue?"

"I don't care."

Lucy smile and she pulling down his pants and take off his shirt

WARNING: LEMON LEMON!I REPEAT LEMON LEMON!

"What are you doing?"Vegeta asked

"Rewarding you."Lucy said in a seductive voice and with a seductive smile on her face

She pulled down his boxers and her eyes widened in shocked

"Wow it not even hard and yet it pretty huge."Lucy thought and she was feeling mixture of emotions fear,awe, shocked,and mostly she was aroused

She start to giving the saiyan god a hand job to get him hard

Vegeta grunt

"Y-you d-do g-good L-lucy."Vegeta said

"Thanks."Lucy said while blushing

Then his cock got fully hard

Lucy wrapped her breast s around the Saiyan cock and start rubbing her breasts up and down

"K-keep going L-lucy."Vegeta said while grunting

She keep rubbing her breasts around cock

And then Vegeta thrust his dick into her mouth

Which take her by surprise but she start sucking it

Vegeta grunt and he was reaching his limit

"L-lucy I-I'm n-near m-my l-limit so g-grt r-ready."Vegeta grunted

She gag in response

After 15 more minutes Vegeta was at his limit

"I'M CUMMING!"Vegeta shouted as cum exploded in Lucy mouth and her eyes widened in shock and she cum spill out on her breasts

"You cum is delicious Vegeta."Lucy said

"Thank you."Vegeta said

Lucy take off all her clothes off and got in top of Vegeta

"Ready for the real action?"Lucy asked in a seductive voice

"Yes."Vegeta said as he grab Lucy by her hips and slowly entered inside her and once he did Lucy covered her mouth to not screamed in pain

"Are you okay Lucy?"Vegeta asked with concern in his voice

"Y-yeah I-I'm f-fine j-just h-have to g-get u-use to it."Lucy said

After a few minutes she nodded to Vegeta to go

So he slowly start thrust into her

He grunt in pleasure

Lucy pain slowly start turning into pleasure

She start moaning in pleasure

"Oh yeah!~~~~Keep going~~~~!"Lucy shouted

Vegeta speed up and Lucy thrust her hips faster

They both moan

They keep going for another 3 hours all kinds different positions

"V-vegeta I-I'm n-near m-my l-limit."Lucy said

"M-me too."Vegeta said

"L-let c-cum t-together."

The Saiyan God nodded

About 5 minutes later they was at their limit

"I'M CUMMING!"They both shouted as they cum

They both cuddle next to each other

"That was great."Lucy said

"It sure was."Vegeta Said

"Good night Vegeta."

"Good night Lucy."

* * *

 **Done!**

 **That was my first lemon**

 **Vegeta:I thought you didn't have the balls to write a lemon.**

 **Well I did and it was a okay experience.**

 **Vegeta: About damn time.**

 **What ever**

 **Peace Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

L **Back with another a chapter of Dbz Heroes in Fairy Tail**

 **Goku:So when a another lemon?**

 **There another lemon between Vegeta and Lucy, another lemon between you,Meredy,Juvia,Anna,Grammi,Yukino,and Ur and a another one with Vegeta,Layla,Levy,Karen,Ultear,Lucy,and Sorano**

 **Which these last two are maybe in the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

The next morning with Vegeta and Lucy

Vegeta was the one to wake up first

"That was great sex yesterday I haven't had sex since my time with Sorano."Vegeta thought

"Good morning honey."Lucy said

"Good morning sexy."Vegeta said

Lucy blushed and she look down saw Vegeta cock is hard

"Looks like Vegeta junior is excited."Lucy said in a seductive voice

"He sure is."

"Let me take care of it."

WARNING: ANOTHER LEMON!

As Lucy slowly entered Vegeta cock inside of her pussy

Once she did they both moan

She start moving her hips

Vegeta grab her hips

"This*moan*is*moan*heaven!~~~~"Lucy shouted

She keep slamming her hips down

"You*grunt*are*grunt*good*grunt*at this!"Vegeta said loudly

"I*moan*never*done*moan*this*moan*before until*moan*with*moan*you."Lucy said

"You are really tight."

"Go ahead Vegeta do whatever you want with this body cause it all yours!"

"Sure."

As he start fondle her breasts

She scream in pleasure

Vegeta start twisting her nipples making Lucy losing her mind form this intense pleasure.

Vegeta took her left nipple in his mouth while twisting the other nipple with his hand

Lucy throw her head back in pleasure

"OH YESSSSSSSSSSS KEEEEEPPPPP GGGGGOOOOOOIIIIIIINNNNNNG!"Lucy shouted

"DO YOU LIKE IT?!"Vegeta shouted

"YEEESSS!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I SAID YYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!"

"GOOD!"

After 2 hours later

They both was almost at their limit

"I'M CLOSE VEGETA!"

"ME TOO!"

"LET CUM TOGETHER AGAIN!"

"ALRIGHT!"

After 3 more fucking minutes

"I'M CUNNING!"They both shouted

As they cum together and Lucy was unconscious and knocked the fuck up

Lemon ending

"I guess I went a little too far with her."Vegeta said to himself"I guess I complete the job by myself."As he put covers on Lucy and get dressed and exit out of the Gravity Chamber

"I wonder how Kakarot is doing?"He thought

* * *

With Good at a restaurant

Ur and the rest of the people in the restaurant was shocked and surprised to see Goku eat alot of food

"Wow."Ur muttered to himself

"More food please."Goku said as everyone fell anime style including Ur

After 3 more hours

Good was full

"I'm surprised he didn't gain any weight."Ur thought

"That was good."Goku said

"So Goku tell me about your self and your adventures... Since I tell you about myself during those three months when you was training."

"Oh yeah I was so focused on training I forget to tell you about take a seat and get comfortable...it gonna take a while."

After 5 and half hours later

Ur had a mixture of emotions shocked, surprised, happy,and sad

Well she was shocked and surprised to find out Goku was that powerful and that him and Vegeta started off as enemies and now best friends

She was happy to hear Goku had a wife and two kids but was sad that lose his best friend Krillin to Frieza and he had sacrifice himself to Cell to keep the Earth safe and lose hs wife when he came back to Earth after 12 years of training with Shernon

"Wow Goku...you and Vegeta had some adventure."Ur said in awe

"Yeah we did."Goku said

"Are you ready to go Goku?"

"Sure."

As they leave the restaurant

* * *

With Vegeta again

Vegeta managed to kill the monsters by using Final Flash x20

"Thank you sir... Thank you sir."The Mayor said

"You welcome."Vegeta said

"Here you reward."

As Vegeta take the reward and fly off to the gravity chamber

Once he got there he entered in and saw Lucy still asleep

Vegeta had a small smile on his face so he walk over to the bed and lay down beside

"Well I guess I get some sleep."Vegeta said as he went to sleep

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Peace Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Corey:Back with another chapter**

 **Goku:Well let go right into it.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

With Vegeta and Lucy the next morning

Vegeta and Lucy start to wake up they get got up,brush their teeth,and put on their clothes

"Well we might as well head back to the guild."Lucy said

"Yeah."Vegeta said as Vegeta carry Lucy in bridal style and fly in supersonics speeds to the guild

Once they got there Vegeta put Lucy down in her feet

"So Vegeta what are you doing now?"Lucy asked

"I'm going home to train."Vegeta answered

"We'll see you later Vegeta."As Lucy entered in the guild

And Vegeta fly in Hypersonic speeds to his house

* * *

Meanwhile with Goku

Goku was walking home

"Well the date with Ur was great and after that we just got to know each other more that all."Goku said while talking to himself

Once he open the door he see Anna cooking some food with Yukino who in the living room with a nervous look on her face

"Hey guys."Goku said with a smile on his face

"Hey Goku."Anna said

"H-hey G-goku."Yukino said while stuttering

"Yukino is something wrong cause you look nervous?"Goku asked with concern in his voice

"W-we n-need t-to t-talk."

* * *

With Vegeta

Vegeta landed outside of his house and he open up the door and see Sorano and Levy talking to each other while sitting on the couch

"Hey ladies."Vegeta said

Levy and Sorano got up and Levy pulled him into a passionate kiss and Sorano kiss him on the cheek

"Vegeta we need to talk."Sorano said with a little nervousness in her voice

"What is it?"Vegeta asked

Sorano take a deep breath and say the words

"Vegeta...I'm pregnant with your baby."

Vegeta eyes widened in shock

"W-what?!"That all Vegeta said before he passed out

"Vegeta!"Levy shouted as she run to the Saiyan to check on him

* * *

With Goku

Goku was shocked, surprised,and happy that Yukino was pregnant with his baby

"Goku I'm so sorry for getting pregnant...I understand you wanna leave me but I will take care of this baby on my own."Yukino said with a sad look on her face

But Goku just pull her in for a passionate and long kiss

"I'm happy Yukino...I'm happy to have this child with you."Goku said while pulling away

Yukino was smiling and crying tears of joy

"Thank you...thank you Goku."

"Food ready!"Anna shouted

"Ready to eat?"Goku asked Yukino who nodded

As Goku and Yukino went to the dinner table

* * *

With Vegeta

Vegeta wake up

"Ugh... what happened?"Vegeta asked

"You passed out when Sorano said she pregnant with your baby."Levy answered

Vegeta turn paled

"Oh."Vegeta said as he see Sorano walking towards him

"Well Sorano I'm happy for us."Vegeta said

"You better be."Sorano said as she pulled Vegeta into a kiss

The kiss got a heated a little Vegeta hand fondle one of Sorano breasts and the other hand squeeze one of her ass cheeks

Sorano moaned softly

"Hello."Levy said

Which make these two stop what they was doing

"Well I'm going to get some sleep."Sorano said

"I'm going to take a shower."Vegeta said

"M-mind i-if I-i t-take a s-shower w-with y-you?"Levy asked while blushing

"I don't care."Vegeta said as him and Levy head to the bathroom and they stripped out of their clothes

And Levy was feeling mixture of emotions shocked, fear,but mostly arousal to see how big Vegeta cock is

"H-he n-not e-even h-hard y-yet."Levy thought

As they both got in the shower and they wash their bodies for a little while

Then Levy decided to give Vegeta a hand job which make grunt

"W-what are y-you doing L-levy?"

"Pleasuring you."

WARNING:LEMON! LEMON!

As Levy start speeding up her handjob

Vegeta cock was getting hard

Then Levy start to lick the tip

"K-keep g-going Levy."Vegeta said while grunting

Levy then start giving him a blowjob

Vegeta thrust into her mouth

Which make Levy gagged but she continued on anyway

After 5 minutes

Levy stop

"Why did you stop?"Vegeta asked

Levy Spread her legs

"I want you to fuck so hard that I can't walk tomorrow."

Vegeta smirked"You asked for it."

As Vegeta slowly put his cock inside her

"Alright Levy this hurt...are you sure you can take it?"Vegeta asked with concern in her voice

"I'm sure."Levy said

"Alright."

When Vegeta cock finally break her hymen

Levy screamed in pain

"IT HURTS!IT HURTS SO MUCH!"Levy shouted in pain

"I told this is going to hurt."Vegeta said

"But not this much!"

After a few more minutes

Levy nodded to Vegeta

So Vegeta slowly start to thrust in her

Levy pain slowly start to turn in pleasure

Levy start thrust her hips

Then Vegeta start fondle her breasts

"I know*moan*my breasts*moan*aren't big like Sorano*moan*."Levy said"But I *moan*can do better."

"Levy I don't care if you have big breasts or not...I love for you for you are and besides you may not have big breasts but you still have a big ads."Vegeta said while thrusting faster

"*moan*Thanks Vegeta."

After 4 more hours

They both was at limit

"I near my limit L-levy."

"Me too."

"Should I pulled out?"

"No I wanna be pregnant with your baby."

"Alright."

After 3 more minutes

"I'M CUMMING!"Vegeta shouted

"ME TOO!"Levy shouted

Lemon ended

As they cum they lay in the shower with Levy laying on Vegeta chest

"Wow you really are a beast in bed...I see what Sorano was talking about."Levy said

"Yep."Vegeta said in response

"Now I can't walk at all tomorrow."

"Well you said fucm you until you can't tomorrow."

"True."

As Vegeta carry hser into the room and they both lay down in bed naked and they went to sleep

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Goku:Hang you sakd there going to be a lemon between me,Ur,Mersey-**

 **I said maybe**

Goku harem:Anna,Sherry,Ur,Cana,Evergreen,Erza,Juvia,Yukino,Grammi,Irene,Aries,Virgo,Aquarius,Jenny,Hisui,Meredy,Nico Robin,Grayfia Lucifuge,Raynare,Gabriel,Irina Shidou,Venelena Gremory,Yasaka,Rossweire,Musubi,Tsukumi,Mei Terumi,Kushina Uzumaki,Kurenai Yuhi,Ino Yamanaka,Boa Hancock,Rebecca,Koala,Edo Lucy,Edo Erza,Edo Cana,Moka,Kagorme,Moka,Kokoa, ,Yukari,Sheele,Akame, Najenda,Miya,Uzume,Hikari,Hibiki,Benitsubusa,Haihane

Vegeta harem:Lucy,Levy,Mavis,Brandish,Dimaria,Minerva,Mirajane,Kagura,Karen,Wendy,Chelia,Opichus,Libra,Sorano,Pisces,Flare,Layla,Ultear,Akeno Himejima,Kuroka,Xenovia Quarta,Anko Mitarashi,Samui,Yugito Nii, Tsunade Senju,Mito Uzumaki,Kazehene,Matsu,Nami,Viola,Perona,Edo Levy,Edo Wendy,Edo Juvia,Rias Gremory, Pakura, Sakura, Hinata, Koneko, Kaguya,Temari,Tenten,Leone,Mine, Esdeath,Karasuba,Akitsu,Sango

Now Peace Out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I decided I'm going to rewrite Dbz Heroes in Fairy Tail too**

 **Why? Because of the spelling mistakes and my poor grammer and I feel like I give Goku and Vegeta too many harem members and the very rushed romance**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
